Through his eyes
by Fantasy-of the-Heart
Summary: Two brothers who were torn apart. Brought together by trust and united by love throughout their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought that I would try making another Gaara/Kankuro brother fic.**

**Please enjoy and review.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Kankuro's POV

_I remember when you were small, a precious child with wild red hair, and adorable big teal eyes._

_I felt so bad for you, always being the victim of petty games and taunting._

_I tried again and again to make them stop, but they wouldn't. They would make you cry and I got angry, _

_You didn't deserve this, you had the right to be accepted by them. Father hated you, more than once I had heard _

_him talk about trying to kill you. I was horrified, you shouldn't have to die._

_He thought you were a monster, but I saw a boy who wanted love._

_You used to look up to me and I thought that we'd be close._

_But then everything changed._

_You became so distant and never once did you show that you still cared._

_I tried to comfort you._

_But you pushed me away, saying that you didn't need me and you never would._

_I felt hurt, but as much as the pain tour me apart I still believed that one day you come back to me_

_And we would be close, like we were so long ago. _

_Because you are my brother Gaara and I love you. _


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with another chapter!**

**Please review, I don't own anything.**

* * *

Gaara's POV

_For the longest time I thought I was alone._

_I could never lean on anyone nor could I make sense of why they would ostracize me._

_You were always trying to protect me from their verbal abuse telling them to leave me alone._

_I didn't understand why, you were not like me._

_You were free to join them and crush me from inside._

_But you didn't._

_You stood by me no matter what._

_Was that an act of love?_

_Did you actually care for me in some way?_

_Before I knew the answer my heart turned cold._

_I became consumed by bitterness and hate and I turned you away with the impression that_

_I didn't need anyone in the world._

_For years you tried to come to me, but I saw you as a mere pest. _

_But when my heart began to heal, I looked to you in a different way._

_I understood that I hurt you._

_I hurt you so badly but yet despite everything you still came to me._

_You told me you cared and that you always have._

_I felt a warmth in my heart, for the first time I actually felt as though I was needed by someone._

_There were so many things I wanted to say to you but I couldn't do it._

_You told me that I was precious to you and will always will be._

_I felt tears come down, but this time for an entirely different reason._

_I was blind in the past for not seeing you before and now I won't make that_

_mistake again._

_You are my brother Kankuro._

_And I love you. _


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with more, please enjoy I don't own anything.**

Kankuro's POV

_I remember when you used to hug me, I always felt so grateful that you did._

_You would come to me whenever you were scared, or in need and you want want_

_to be loved. I would hold you close, it felt good to have to against me._

_I wanted to show you that I cared for you no matter what._

_You used to be afraid of hugs, but I showed you that there was nothing to fear._

_But then for the longest time I couldn't go anywhere near you._

_I tried again and again to get close to you, but you turned me away._

_You needed to be held by me, to show you love._

_You would threaten me repeatedly but still I tried again._

_So I waited for the day I could hug you again, the day I would finally be able to embrace you and show you how _

_much I loved you._

_Then it came, I had waited for so long and now you were letting me hug you. _

_I took you in my arms and allowed my warmth to spread through you._

_There was nothing to hurt you._

_I was right here like I've always been._

_Now you hug me more than ever and I'm so happy that you trust me._

_All you needed was time and patience to show how much I cared for you._

_I feel you smile and hug me tighter, I smile also._

_Cause everyone needs hugs, and you Gaara are the only person who deserves my love_

_in more ways than one. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys,**

**I'm sorry for the wait but school is so very demanding.**

**I will try to update more often.**

**Please review and enjoy!**

**Gaara's POV**

_I had always wondered why you wear face paint._

_I asked you once and you said that it's because you look_

_too much like father._

_You said that you hated how you were like an exact image of him._

_Our father was a cruel man, and he spent most of his time trying to kill me._

_I had never had a relationship with him; the way you and Temari did._

_You told me you hated your face, and that's why you try to cover it because_

_You're afraid to turn into him._

_This left me confused, why would you become him. You're nothing like our father._

_You are Kankuro not our father, looks do not matter who you are, what matters is what you _

_feel inside._

_You thought that before part of the reason I hated you was of the resemblance to the man that sired us._

_It was nothing like that at all._

_I never did hate you for your looks._

_You are my brother Kankuro and I love you._

_Please do not be afraid to show me your face, I think that you're handsome both inside and out._

_I saw your face without the paint, and while you claim that you are ugly because you look so much like him_

_I see you, the real you. _

_I see my older brother who I love dearly._

_I smile at you; I never thought you were like father._

_Because you are Kankuro and that's what really matters._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, Guys**

**I'm sorry that you had to wait so long, but my computer died and I had to get another one.**

**Thank you for being so patient!**

**Please enjoy!**

**I don't own anything!**

_**Gaara's POV**_

* * *

_I've started to wonder what it would be like to be loved by someone in a different way._

_Like maybe someone who I can call my own._

_I ask you about it._

_You said that you hoped I found the right person._

_I'm more then grateful to have you and Temari, but maybe there's someone out there who can love me_

_with my life in their hands._

_You recommended a few people, but none of them seem to meet my interests. _

_You then brought up Matsuri._

_I declined, I simply didn't see her as anything other than my student no matter how close she was to our family._

_Was there someone even out there for me?_

_Did someone really exist who could love me for me?_

_How would I even find them?_

_You told me that it would have to be something that I felt from my heart._

_I would have to trust my heart and all that it told me, before I knew that I had found that person._

_I would trust you, you always knew what was best._

_I asked you if you ever felt that kind of connection, and you said that you didn't need anyone._

_You already had me and Temari. And that was all the love you needed._

_I felt rather touched by that, that you were complete with me and no one else._

_I asked how long it would take before I found that special person._

_You said that it could take a while, but I'd know when I'd finally found them. My heart would lead_

_me to that wonderful person._

_I didn't know what my future would be. But I did hope that I would manage to find love with someone else at some _

_point in my life._

_And I hoped that you would too._

_After all you said to me long ago; nobody should have to be alone. For there's someone out there_

_for everyone._

* * *

**Thank you reading!**

**I'll try to update more often.**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for being patient with me**

**I've had so much work to do, and no time for anything else.**

**So on with the newest chapter.**

**Please read and review!**

**I don't own anything.**

**Kankuro's POV**

_There are times when I wonder if you feel as lonely like you did in the past._

_I understand that as Kazekage your duties often get in the way._

_But are you truly happy with yourself?_

_Do you feel as though you've pleased everyone?_

_I asked you that question when we were alone, I had to know that you were happy._

_You told me from the heart that you, were the most happiest you've ever been._

_You gave a genuine smile; and said that you felt happy that you had done so much in these past few years._

_Everything was worth fighting for because in the end it was all a dream that had been turned into a reality._

_I asked if you were content with your friends, I knew that you had made many but I didn't know if you needed _

_more or less. _

_You said, you had just the right amount and was happy with them._

_You suddenly asked me why I was asking you these things, and I told you it was because I didn't want my little _

_brother to sink back into the past and pain of loneliness._

_I wanted your future to be bright and happy. _

_I told you that as your older brother it was my job to make sure that you felt content with your life. _

_Gaara you've had such a tough time, and I want to help you in any way I can in making sure that you're happy._

_You once again assured me that you were happy with your life and wouldn't change a thing about it._

_I smiled at that; I would help you to continue being happy,_

_I would not let the horrid past come back to haunt you again._

_What are big brothers for after all. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone I'm back!**

**I've got a fresh chapter ready to go.**

**I'll try and keep updating sooner.**

**Please enjoy and remember to review!**

**I don't own anything.**

_Kankuro's POV_

_I couldn't believe what was happening._

_You found someone that loved you, I never thought that it would happen. _

_You said that I was the first to know that you loved someone deeply._

_I couldn't remember the last time I had felt so happy._

_Finally you had the one thing I always wanted you to have._

_She was from Konaha and she was beautiful._

_Her long indigo locks and soft lavender eyes stood out immediately._

_She had such a kind face. I knew that she was the one for you. _

_I saw the look in your eyes whenever you were with her._

_I saw love, love that you finally had and now were able to show._

_And I could tell that she loved you, just as much. She said that you deserved it, just like _

_how I had told you so many times._

_I had prayed that someday you would find that special someone that you could call your own,_

_and my prayers were answered. _

_I was more then surprised when you announced to me and Temari that you were going to be married to her._

_At first I was in shock, but then my heart swelled with joy. You were going to gain a wife._

_I gave you both my blessing, and I started to cry in bliss because you had accomplished so much._

_When you said your vows I couldn't feel prouder. _

_As you exchanged rings I tried my best to keep it together but seeing you so in love made me happy._

_And then that moment came when I saw you kiss her; I couldn't control the tears from falling._

_Never had I felt so happy and proud of you. _

_You had a wife, someone to stay by your side for always, I would keep watch over you both. _

_I had never seen such love before it was so wonderful to watch you be a part in it._

_I will be there for you Gaara no matter what._

_I'm still your older brother and I will stay by your side and look over you and your wife._

_You are precious to me and I couldn't be more proud._

**All done for now!**

**Regardless of how Naruto ended I love Gaahina. Hinata is such a kind person and I can see her with Gaara.**

**Please send some reviews!**

**Until next time!**

**Goodbye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back with more!**

**Sorry you had to wait so long.**

**Please leave me lots of reviews!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

_Gaara's POV_

_Life has been so kind to me, since I met my new wife._

_Hinata is everything that I could've ever asked her. She's so wonderful that you'd_

_think she was an angel._

_And life is about to get even more amazing._

_She told me that she was pregnant._

_I was going to be a father, at first I was scared for the sake of my child; but my fears_

_quickly faded away when I was reassured by Kankuro that I would be a terrific father._

_He said to me that just because I never received the love that our father gave you and Temari,_

_didn't mean my child should suffer the same fate._

_Kankuro promised that he would help me in any way he could to assure that my family would be happy._

_I was so grateful that he wanted to help me on the journey of fatherhood. _

_When it was finally time, my heart wouldn't stop pounding in my chest. It all happened to fast one moment. My _

_precious wife was screaming in pain and then the next moment she's holding our son and daughter in her arms._

_I felt tears pour down my face as I held our twins for the first time. _

_They were so beautiful; it was though I was staring at the greatest creations ever made. _

_Kankuro was there to pat my back, congratulating me on being a father of twins. _

_I felt myself swell with pride as my dear brother and sister held my son and daughter in their arms admiring them. _

_Hinata and I named our son Rene. He looked so much like me with my red hair, but he had inherited his mother's _

_beautiful lavender eyes that already dazzled. _

_Our precious daughter looked like her lovely mother, she too had red hair. But she had my teal eyes that were alive_

_and sparkling. _

_Kankuro suggested that we name her after our mother. That was a great idea our beloved daughter was named _

_Karura I'm positive if mother was here, she would have loved to meet my children._

_I had never felt so happy about anything. _

_I finally had a family that I could call my own. Never did I think any of this was possible when I was child._

_But I guess I was wrong, my life had only gotten better since I learned to be a better person._

_I held my twins gently in my arms; I made a promise to them that they would feel love no matter what._

_They would grow up to be happy and loved. _

_I would give them everything that I could never receive growing up._

_They were my children and I loved them more than anything. I knew that with Kankuro at my side, I wouldn't be _

_alone on the path of fatherhood. _

**Yay! Wasn't that sweet?**

**Please review!**

**Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's another chapter for this story.**

**If I don't get reviews then there's really no point in writing this so please keep those reviews coming!**

_Kankuro's POV_

_Life hasn't been the same since Rene and Karura came into the family. If anything it's been nothing but _

_pure joy and happiness._

_I've never seen Gaara so happy there isn't a day that goes by where he's not smiling or even laughing._

_Hinata is such a kind soul and loves him more than anything. _

_And of course my niece and nephew always make sure to keep their parents on their feet. They both _

_were so full of energy that is was impossible not to be sucked up by their enthusiasm._

_My little brother is happy now that he has his own family that needs him, the twins love their father _

_dearly and Gaara always makes sure that his children are loved._

_Being their favorite uncle I too spoil Rene and Karura simply because they are both so precious to my _

_little brother and too me. _

_Temari is also going to expanding in our family, she's marrying Shikamaru and I couldn't be happier for _

_her, my sister deserved happiness just as much as Gaara does._

_I was going to keep my promises and watch out for Gaara and his family; he still needed me to help him _

_being his big brother and all._

_And I loved Gaara, I've always loved him and that's what I was going to do. Always stay by his side and _

_care for him and his family like the big brother I am._

**I know that it's been a while since I last updated, but I'm trying my best to keep this going.**

**Please review, I need feedback to keep this flowing.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys!**

**Sorry for the long wait, school is very demanding.**

**But I'll try and update sooner next time.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

_Gaara's POV_

_My son and daughter are growing up fast._

_I have never felt so happy in my life. It seems as though faith_

_has finally been good to me._

_Hinata is all that I could ever ask for and more, with our children by our side_

_things have only gotten better._

_Our family is about to expand even more; my sister is pregnant with Shikamaru's child._

_I wish them all the best, my siblings deserve to find their happiness just_

_as I found mine._

_Rene and Karura are my greatest accomplishment, never had I thought that being a father would be so_

_easy, or so rewarding._

_They love me and Hinata so much, just as we love them._

_My dear older brother can't get enough of my twins and I can't remember the last time he didn't volunteer to play_

_with them. _

_I am truly blessed to have such a wonderful family and I wouldn't trade them for the world._

_I thought, that I had all I could ever ask for._

_But I guess I was wrong, because one night while gazing at the stars with my wife she leans over and _

_whispers to me that she's pregnant again._

_I would be adding one more person into my family to care for and love._

_Life had its own unexpected ways of delivering miracles and I knew that I was more than content to have another _

_child._

_When I told Rene and Karura they were going to have a new sibling, both of them_

_were so happy that we'd be adding to the family._

_Kankuro hugged me tightly when he heard the news. My brother was not one to display affection in this manner_

_but I'm grateful that he does._

_My future child was going to be well cared for. And I would have Kankuro by my side, just like he's always been._

* * *

**I will try and update in a few weeks.**

**But for now please get those reviews flowing!**

**Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello!**

**I'm ready for another chapter.**

**I've kinda been slacking on this story for a bit, cause I've been busy and I've been working on my other stories but I should have another chapter up soon.**

**Please review!**

* * *

_Kankuro's POV_

_My sister has welcomed another member to our family. _

_Shikadai looks very much like Shikamaru but he does have a few features that belong to Temari._

_I'm happy that my sister is happy with a family of her own._

_Of course the good news doesn't stop there._

_Hinata is once again pregnant with Gaara's child and he's never been happier._

_Rene and Karura will have a new sibling, and I will once again have another niece or nephew._

_My family was expanding so much that keeping up with the change had been hard._

_So much stuff has happened and I still find it difficult to believe that my younger brother was finally living the life he _

_had always deserved._

_Sure, our father had disowned him but that's because he never once saw the greatness that I see within him _

_everyday._

_If I truly thought about it, Gaara is the strongest person I know. He's been through so much and against all the odds _

_he managed to overcome them._

_I will admit that I had nearly lost hope for him in our younger years, but that all changed in an instant._

_Gaara finally made it to his happy ending, and I couldn't be more proud of him._

_Everything that I've always wanted for him he now had._

_Gaara had a wife and children, and would soon have another baby that needed him. All he ever wanted was to be _

_accepted by others and it looks like he finally got his wish._

_I will continue to look over him no matter what, he's made it this far and I suspect that he'll keep growing strong in _

_the near future. After all he is my little brother._

**One more chapter to add for the taking.**

**Please review!**

**Goodbye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys!**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever but I've been working on other things.**

**So please read and don't forget to review!**

* * *

_Gaara's POV_

_Hinata has given me another son._

_I couldn't be prouder to add another member to my family._

_He looks very much like her, with his indigo hair and beautiful lavender eyes._

_But I did notice he had inherited a few features that belonged to me such as the shape of my face and eyes._

_Rene and Karura are so happy that they have a little brother. _

_I've never seen my twins look so excited that they had a new sibling, they would be wonderful to their new brother._

_I promised that I would look after my new son no matter what nothing will ever harm him._

_When my brother asked me for his name I smiled and told him it was Rasa._

_Kankuro was shocked by my decision, but I explained to him that our father had done all the wrong things for the _

_wrong reasons; despite everything he did to me in the past I didn't hate him. I even understood why he did it._

_Our father was a troubled man but I didn't hate him for his mistakes._

_I wanted to name my son that, to show that I had forgiven him._

_In life it's important to make mistakes as well as to forgive others. I no longer held any hatred for the past and I _

_have learned to use it to make wiser decisions for the future._

_Rasa was going to grow into a fine man, and I held high hopes for my new son that he would good things for the _

_greater good._

_My brother was indeed proud of me and I knew that he'd help me along the way with raising my family._

_After all he's my brother and I'll always love him._

**I'm sorry once again that you had to wait, but I'll try to update sooner when I have time.**

**Please reivew!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everybody!**

**I've been working on other stuff so I'm sorry that I've been neglecting this one. **

**But I have a new chapter ready to go.**

**I will try to have another one up much sooner. But since I started another story it may take a while.**

**Please leave some reviews, I like good criticism.**

* * *

_*Kankuro's POV*_

_My brother and sister have never been happier._

_They both have families that mean the world to them and that's all I could've ever asked for._

_Recently Rene has decided that he wants to follow in his father's footsteps and become the next Kazekage;_

_he'll make a fine ruler and I know for a fact that Gaara will be there to help him every step of the way._

_My nephews and niece all want to become ninja one day, and I'm more than happy to teach them so that they have_

_what it takes. _

_I know from experience that the life of a shinobi is hard work and though I hate to admit it, I do occasionally worry _

_for my family. Sometimes I've wondered if any of my nephews or my niece can survive out there._

_If something were to indeed happen to them, I'd be heartbroken. _

_It will be interesting too seem them grow and mature. I know that each of them will follow their own path and do _

_great things not only for themselves, but for others as well. _

_The Hidden Sand will soon have new ninja from a new generation for the greater good._

_I can only imagine what my brother could be thinking._

_He must be more worried than I am. Gaara can't help it, his love for his family is too deep. But at the same time he _

_wants his kids to be able to make their own choices._

_Well, whatever happens in the future I'll make sure to help nurture my niece and nephews so that they can become _

_talented shinobi._

_Of course Gaara will be there to help also, so together we can help out in even the smallest way possible._

_I'll be looking forward to the day, when Gaara's kids surpass everyone else. _

_That will be a very proud day indeed. _


End file.
